Fruity Drabbles sort of
by SuddenElixerofLife
Summary: Just some short stories I came up with including the cast of Fruits Basket and some candy. Mostly lollipops!
1. Lemon Drops

Fruity Drabbles (sort of...)

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket... how unfortunate, I know.

This is my first Fruits Basket fic so if you don't like it fine by me. Flames will be used to scare away silly orange cats.

Lemon Drops (Not what you think)

"Akito's here."

The two boys stared at Shigure.

"Here?"

"Did he say why he was here?" Yuki asked standing up from the table.

"I think Tohru's talking to him now." The dog looked back at the room where their head and guest were.

"I guess we should go see him." Kyo stood as well and made his way to the room. He stopped when he heard someone crying. The gentle sniffling coming from the room made it obvious that who ever was in there wanted no one to hear.

Both Kyo and Yuki, knowing Akito and loving Tohru very much (after all they need to eat) rushed past the dog and into the room. What they saw surprised them, it wasn't Tohru crying, it was Akito.

He was crying face down on the floor, Tohru rubbing his back.

"Why the hell is he crying!" Kyo bellowed at the girl.

"I don't know..." Tohru sat up and looked at the two boys. "Should  
I ask him?"

"Do what you want to Honda-san."Yuki smiled but still looked warily at Akito.

"Akito-san, why are you crying?" Tohru asked.

Between the sniffling and sobbing Akito managed to say something that made everyone sweatdrop.

"Momiji won't share his lemon drops!"


	2. Cherry

Cherry!

(I don't know about you guys but I really find this funny!)

0o0o0o0

"Say Ah!"

"Ahhh!"

"All right Momiji," Hatori tossed the tongue depresser into the garbage can. "Clean bill of health. I have only one thing to ask of you."

"What now Ha'ri?" The rabbit whined, bouncing up and down on the examining table.

"Doin't eat so much junk food. Now run along here's you lollipop."

"Mmmm! Cherry! Thanks Ha'ri!"

Did you find it funny? R+R!


	3. Orange

Orange

"Kyo... Kagura's here." Shigure stifled a laugh as Kyo hit his head on the table.

"Kyo-kun?" Kagura held up a package wrapped in mouse covered paper. "I got you something."

"I don't want it!" The cat snapped, lifting his head off the table to glare at the package.

**"BUT I GOT IT JUST FOR YOU!"** Kagura then proceeded to beat Kyo senseless.

"Just take it Kyo..." Yuki took a sip of his tea.

"Fine, fine."Kyo poked the round package. "It isn't going to explode, is it?"

"No, silly Kyo." Kagura hung limply off of the cat's arm. "Open it!" Kyo nodded weakly and pulled on the ribbon. The orange band floated gently to the ground closely followed by the paper.

"WHAT!"

"They reminded me of you." In the middle of the table, there was a tub full of orange, cat- shaped lollipops.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Yeah! Done! The next ones might take me a little while but don't worry, there will be more. Ideas are always welcome.

I'd like to address one thing. Several people have told me that my chapters are too short. These are drabbles and short stories. They're supposed to be short.

One more thing, I'm thinking of renaming my account. Suggestions are greatly appreciated.


	4. Grape

Grape!

A/N: This was sort of a spur of the moment thing... So it's kind of stupid...

Another normal day at school for young Hatsuharu. His bag was packed and the teacher was giving out her usual Friday lollipops.

"Have a good weekend class!"

Haru smiled and pulled out his piece of candy. "You're one weird guy Haru." Momiji shook his head while running up to the ox.

"What d'ya mean?"

"You're the only one in the whole class who chose grape."

Hatsuharu just smiled, pulled the paper off the lolly and popped it into his mouth.

R+R s'il vous plait!


	5. Lime

Lime 2.0 (This is really the second one)

"Nii-san, what are wearing?" Ayame sat across the table from his younger brother. In place of his usual red over-coat, was this lime green...thing.

"Don't you like it Yuki?It's almost 100 sugar!" The snake smiled and bent his collar.

"It's candy?" Kyo's eye was twitching.

Sigure lent over to Ayame and took a bite out of his coat. "Lime, delicious!"

A/N: Sevral reviewers have said I should make the chapters longer. The summary says short stories and drabbles that's **_why_** none of the chapters are very long. R+R!


	6. Blackberry

Blackberry

A bag was left on the counter of a quaint little boutique. A young woman in a maid's uniform spied said bag as she came out of the back.

The purple candies in the bag glittered as the setting sun his thier glistening sugar coating.

"Maybe just one..." Mine pulled one of the sinfully sweet candies out of thier trasparent prison.

"You won't be able to have just one." Mine jumped and turned to face her boss, standing against the door frame. Ayame stepped forward slightly and plucked the bag from her hands. "These blackberry candies are quite addictive."

R+R!


	7. Blueberry

Blueberry

Shigure stood infront of the mirror in the hallway. His publisher was personally coming to pick up his manuscript and he wanted to look his best. He stuck out his tongue at his reflection. Blue.

Wait! Blue! The candies Yuki brought home! They were blueberry flavoured! And how many did he have? 1...2...3...

R+R Happy Writer more chappies! XD


	8. Raspberry

Raspberry

Hatori sat, alone, in his office a bag of "surprises" from Momiji on his desk. Akito was well enough to go out and he had left with Kureno hours ago to bother some random juunishi.

Bored as hell, he reached over the "surprise bag" from his desk. A note fell gracefully from the bag and slipped on to the floor. Hatori picked up the piece of rabbit stationary.

_"I thought you would like these"_

Confused by the message, Ha'ri reached into the little bag. Out came six lollipops. Big clonking Tootsie Roll Pops, all in purplely coloured paper.

He chuckled and popped one in his mouth. "Raspberry."


	9. Strawberry

Strawberry

Ayame, Shigure and Ha'ri.

Snake, dog and dragon.

... OK, seahorse.

The Madubachi trio, all together again, an album of old high school photos spread out on the table, Aya's tea steaming in mugs in front of them.

"Those were the days, eh Ha'ri?" Shigure said turning the page. Hatori just puffed on his cigarette in response.

"Oh Ha'ri! You don't have to be so modest!" Ayame laughed, pulling a brown paper bag out of his coat.

"What have you got now, Aya?" The dog sipped his tea as the aforementioned juunishi opened the bag.

"Strawberry gummies. I've grown quite fond of them." There was a small "eep" from somewhere as Ayame said "strawberry".

"Ayame, your bag just disappeared." Hatori smiled softly at the brown eyes hiding underneath the table.

"Kisa."

The Madubachi trio looked under the table at the tiger child.

"I'm sorry, Ayame-oji-chan, I like strawberries."

Cute and short. R+R!


	10. Banana

Banana

Ritsu held fast. It was his and no one, not even little Momitchi will get it.

It's the lastone, gimme!" The rabbit whined.

"No! You had half of them!" Ritsu pulled and it came right out of the younger juunishi's hands.

"It's my banana lollipop and you can't have it!" With that, Ritsu put the monkey shaped candy into his mouth.

Ri-cahn is my favourite character!


	11. Peach

Peach

"I come bearing peaches!" A happy snake cried as he entered Shigure's house. He looked around, no one was there. Spying a note on the table (and being a curious little snake), Ayame went to retrieve it. Reading it carefully, a smile spread across his face.

_Dear Yuki,_

_Kyo is staying with Kuzuma-dono for the weekend. Tohru is spending time with her grandfather. I myself had to go on a journey to provide inspiration for my latest novel._

_Shigure_

_P.S. Dinner's in the fridge - Tohru_

"Wonderful, I am finally going to spend some time alone with my little brother! Ahahahaha!" Tossing an orange-ish bag as well as his handbag onto the table, he wondered. "Now how do I pass the time while I wait for my darling brother Yuki?" He sat at the table and put his head in his hand.

Sighing he pulled the orangey bag towards him and ripped it open. "I brought peaches again too."

Yuki groaned from his spot outside the door. Ayame had brought Fuzzy Peaches, he loved Fuzzy Peaches.

* * *

Now you can't say I wasn't nice in this chapter. I could have called Aaya's hand bag a purse. - SEL 


End file.
